One Last Chance
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: "I'm not stupid, or blind.  You might want to let your skanky intern know that if she doesn't want your wife to find out about her advances she should either stop leaving her lipstick on your collar, or use the same shade as I do."


AN: A one shot for your entertainment

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. But you love me anyway right? Please leave me a review!

"Let me guess, your leaving again." It was said with such calm that it barely registered to her that he was now standing behind her. Actually, he was so close that his breath was hitting her neck. She must be tired, because this time she didn't hear him come in.

"Does it matter? You didn't care enough last time to come and find me for two days. I can't imagine that you care at all anymore. Why even bother to ask Chuck? You already know the answer anyway. I told you as much this morning when you left."

She heard him sigh and then walk over to the bar and pour himself a drink. "Right, have another drink, because that solves everything. Maybe if you are drunk enough you won't have to remember why I'm leaving…again."

The silence was deafening, but she was done talking now. Anything that was going to be said was going to come from him this time. She finished packing her last suitcase just as her driver knocked at the door.

"This is the last of them Roger. I will be down in a few minutes." She then walked over to her dresser and opened up her jewelry box. She pulled out the necklace he gave her at her 17th birthday party one last time and then put it back inside. She pulled off her wedding rings and laid them down inside the jewelry box and closed the lid.

"I'm leaving my wedding rings because you should have them back. They belonged to your mother so you should keep them. Maybe your next wife will have better luck." He was still standing at the bar sipping on his drink. She shook her head because as much as she had prayed for it, some things never change.

He watched her pick up her purse and head for the elevator doors. He kept trying to open his mouth but nothing would come out. There was no use arguing with her when she was like this. He would wait a few days and then go to her penthouse and bring her back home.

"Goodbye Chuck." The bell chimed and it seemed louder to him somehow. When the doors opened and Carter stepped out it felt as though his heart dropped to the floor.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car Carter." She was pushing him back into the elevator as she was talking. It was obvious she hadn't expected Carter to be there, but the fact he was even breathing the same air as her was bad enough. This was a new development. It wasn't the first time she had left him since they were married, but it was the first time that another man was involved and he didn't like it.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here Blair? Are you cheating on me now? Is that what this is all about?" He suddenly abandoned his drink and was grabbing her elbow before she had a chance to realize he had moved.

She yanked her arm away but he held it even harder. The grimace on her face told him that his grip was too tight, but he didn't care. There was no way he was letting her leave with that insect.

"Blair, I want to talk to you in private." It wasn't a request it was a demand which was something he was good at. Too bad she was done with relinquishing herself to his demands.

"No Chuck, it's too late for that. You should have talked with me this morning when I tried to tell you that I was leaving. You don't take me seriously and that's not my fault. I am done feeling like I am in this marriage by myself."

She turned around once again to enter the elevator and Carter reached out to put his hand around her waist. "Don't you touch her! Don't even lay one finger on her. She is my wife and you will keep your hands off of her!"

The next thing she knew she was being pulled away from the elevator and the doors were closing with Carter inside. "You should know better than to use Carter like this Blair. You are just making things bad for him. You of all people should know better." He took his cell phone out and barked some orders into it. She didn't understand all of it, but she heard Carter's name and knew he wouldn't be coming back up the elevator.

He released her as soon as he knew that Carter was gone and her escape route had been temporarily shut down. "Blair, please, I just want to talk to you for a minute. You can give me that much. If you still want to leave when I am done that you are free to go."

Blair glared at him furiously. How dare he keep her here against her will. God only knew what would happen to Carter and although she wanted to feel bad about that she couldn't really muster up the strength to care anymore. Serena had offered his services and Blair had declined. After Serena insisted and wouldn't let it alone, she had finally relented and allowed him to pick her up as long as he stayed downstairs in the limo. He obviously couldn't be trusted and was just trying to get under Chuck's skin.

He motioned for her to sit down in the chair and she finally obliged. She didn't like being told what to do but she knew he wouldn't stop until she allowed him to say his peace, so she begrudgingly cooperated.

"I know things have been rough lately." He heard her make a noise under her breath but he ignored it and continued. "I never said it was going to be easy being married to me and you knew that going in. You can't punish me for something that really isn't my fault."

She continued to sit silently thinking there was more to be said, but he remained still. "That's it? That's your idea of an explanation of your behavior? Wow, I can hardly believe that I waited around for that. Which, by the way, I no longer am."

She swiftly got up from her seat but he was as fast as ever and had her by the arm again before she could even retrieve her purse. "Let go of me Chuck. You must know by now that nothing you say will fix this. Like you said, I should have expected this after all. As far as you are concerned it is my fault that I am not satisfied being married to a ghost who only show's up to this marriage for the occasional sex. You and I both know it wouldn't be long before you found that elsewhere as well."

He glared at her, but it didn't faze her. "That's not true Blair. I would never cheat on you. Which is more than I can say for you. Carter, really Blair? You couldn't do any better than that?"

"I am not going to stand here and defend myself to you Chuck. We both know that Carter was Serena's attempt to protect me. I told her it wasn't necessary, but I soon realized it was easier to just let her win than fight with her about it. Not that I owe you any explanations because I don't. I'm not stupid, or blind. You might want to let your skanky intern know that if she doesn't want your wife to find out about her advances she should either stop leaving her lipstick on your collar, or use the same shade as I do."

Chuck looked a little pale. "I am not having an affair with my intern Blair." She rolled her eyes and tried to get up again but he stood in front of her and threw his arms around her waist. "Don't leave me Blair. We can get past this, I know we can. I will cut back my hours at the office. I will have Gabby fire that intern. I don't know how she managed to get the lipstick on my shirt without my knowledge, but I swear that nothing is going on. All the hours I put in at work are just that, work."

Blair sighed loudly and rose up on her toes and kissed him softly on the mouth. "It doesn't matter anymore Chuck. I am tired of coming second in your life to Bass Industries. I can't compete with your dead father anymore and I don't want to."

Chuck was shocked at her revelation. He continued to hold her though because as much as he understood her reasons, he couldn't let her go.

They stood there quietly looking at each other, neither knowing what to say to make the situation better, and afraid to say goodbye for fear it would be forever this time. Chuck's face was paler than normal and he started to shake a little and Blair took notice.

"Chuck, what's happening? Are you ok?" He shook his head slowly and then sat down on the sofa and put his hands over his face. "Oh my God, Blair. Somehow, when I wasn't looking, I became my father."

Blair sighed and then sat down next to him. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes and it took Blair by surprise. She hadn't seen him this emotional in many years and it reminded her of the Chuck that she loved.

"I'm sorry Blair. I've let you down. I told you when we got married that you would always be the most important thing in my life. I've ruined us, haven't I?"

Her lip quivered and a tear traveled down her cheek leaving a silvery trail. "I haven't seen my Chuck in a long time. You have become this man on a mission to outdo everything your father ever tried to do. I miss my husband. I can't live like this anymore Chuck."

He knelt down onto the floor and took her hands in his and placed his head over their hands. "I'm sorry Blair. I never meant for it to go this far. I was never good enough for him and I thought that by making more money and buying more buildings I could prove that I was. I forgot that the most important thing was that I was a better man for you."

Blair started to cry and Chuck continued to say how sorry he was. "I love you Blair. I forgot for a minute that was the reason I get up in the morning and do what I do. It isn't about my father anymore. It's about us, and I need for us to be together. I am asking you for one last chance. I promise I won't make the same mistake again."

Blair continued to wipe her eyes as the tears poured down her face. Chuck held her face and tried to dry her tears as well. "I don't want to be the reason for your tears anymore Blair. I want you to be happy and I want to be the one to make you happy. Please, don't leave."

She looked into his eyes and could see he was serious. "You promise it's going to be different this time?" He nodded his head and picked her up bridal style and proceeded to carry her toward their bedroom.

"Chuck, put me down." She was giggling and smacking his chest at the same time. He just chuckled and continued walking toward the bedroom. "No way Blair, we have major make up sex to get to here. We both know that's the best part of our fights."

He raised his eye brows in that sexy way she liked and she couldn't argue with his logic. She knew they would never be perfect but they would always be there for each other.

He placed her softly on the bed and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had been feeling. She was kissing him back and then suddenly stopped, pulling herself away from him. "Chuck, I need to tell you something."

He tried to kiss her again but she pushed at his chest again. "I'm serious; I need to tell you something." He sighed loudly and she then rolled her eyes. "Can't it wait until after Blair?"

He moved in to kiss her again and she managed to dodge him. "No, it can't. I'm a little worried you aren't going to like what I have to say and I would rather tell you now, even though the sex would probably soften you up a little."

He was worried now. "What's going on Blair? Please don't tell me you had sex with Carter. You know how much I hated that it happened the first time." His comment through her off for a moment but that was Chuck. He always had to have a snide remark ready just in case he might be going to get hurt. She knew his methods and expected him to react this way.

"No, I didn't have sex with Carter. But, it does have something to do with having sex with you." He looked at her and frowned. "What are you trying to tell me Blair?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I'm pregnant."

End

AN: I know it's a weird place to end a one shot, but that's where it took me. Please leave me a note if you liked it.


End file.
